Something More
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Both Maleficent and her faithful servant contemplate the nature of their relationship following the final showdown with Stefan/before Aurora is crowned.
1. My Heart Was Broken

**A/N: So, if you follow my Tumblr then you'll be aware that I have a new obsession and a new OTP since I _finally_ watched this movie last week. Long story short: this pairing wouldn't leave me alone and this is inspired partially by the songs quoted at the beginning of each chapter, partially by the song "The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed" from _The Princess and the Frog_ and (finally) my theory that Aurora wouldn't have had such an impact if Diaval hadn't already started to soften Maleficent's heart. Happy to discuss this (or the movie, or them) further, but I hope you like this! Oh, and it's set after Stefan dies/before Aurora is crowned :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dedication: for excusemeb who checked it over and suggested the title :)**

_**Something More**_

…_  
My heart was broken, my heart was broken  
Sorrow, Sorrow, Sorrow, Sorrow  
My heart was broken, my heart was broken_

_You saw it, you claimed it  
You touched it, You saved it_

_While I'm worth my room on this earth_  
_I will be with you_  
-"Sunshine on Leith," The Proclaimers  
…

Maleficent contemplated the dead body of Stefan in silence.

She had expected to feel…_something_ at his death, but instead found herself curiously indifferent.

Stefan the boy she'd known had died a long time ago and, as she continued to stand by the corpse of Stefan the man, she realised she'd stopped mourning his loss long ago.

"Godmother!"

Aurora's voice broke her from her thoughts and she turned to greet her with an affectionate smile. If that smile faltered at seeing _only_ her self-proclaimed goddaughter she took care to hide it.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Aurora gushed, flinging herself heedlessly into the fairy's arms.

"And I you," Maleficent replied, returning the embrace with more restraint, but equal warmth.

After a moment they broke apart and Maleficent scanned their surroundings. "Where's Diaval?" she asked turning back to the young princess with a small frown, unable to pretend – even to herself – that she wasn't concerned his safety.

It was Aurora's turn to frown as her face clouded with confusion and a hint of concern, "Isn't he with you?"

"No," Maleficent replied shortly, leading the way purposefully back to the hall.

She easily outstripped Aurora and her sharp eyes scanned the damaged hall as she entered. A relieved smile tugged at her lips as she caught sight of Diaval, still in dragon form and carefully removing the last of his iron chains.

"Into a man," she commanded with a flick of her wrist.

His surprise at the change quickly melted into a wry grin as he caught sight of her striding towards him. "Mistress," he greeted her with a bow of his head and a hint of affection in his tone that had long since changed it into almost a term of endearment rather than a title.

He took a couple of steps towards her and Maleficent quickened her pace as she noticed for the first time that he was gingerly cradling one of his arms and had a distinct limp.

Not to mention the blood.

She caught him as he stumbled, "I told you that this wasn't your fight," she scolded, her harsh tone belied by her gentle manner as she helped him over to a piece of fallen masonry.

"I'm sorry about the mess," he quipped with a small wince as she eased him onto the floor.

Maleficent pursed her lips, "That's not what I meant."

"I know," he replied, leaning gratefully against the stone and closing his eyes, "I just didn't think you'd appreciate the reminder that you need me," he added with a smirk.

"I'll always need you," Maleficent muttered absently as she knelt beside him to assess the extent of his injuries.

His eyes snapped open, "What?"

She glared at him, "You heard me."

The teasing grin was back and Maleficent turned her attention back to healing his wounds to stop herself from returning it.

"I'm not sure," he said finally, watching her. "I could be dying Mistress," he continued with an overly dramatic sigh, "couldn't you say it? Just once?"

Maleficent bit back the retort that he was _not_ dying – besides, they both knew she'd never allow it if he _was_ – and regarded him out of the corner of her eye as she continued to heal him.

"Unless, with your wings returned, you have no further need of me," he added, all traces of his teasing gone.

Maleficent's face hardened, more than a little stung by his comment and the sudden, awful thought that he might _wish_ to leave her.

"Mistress?" he prompted after a moment, attempting to catch her eye as she focused on the last of his wounds.

"Of course you are free to leave, if that is your wish," she replied tightly, avoiding his gaze as she finished her task.

"Only if that is what _you_ wish," he replied and she looked up, puzzled, to meet his serious gaze. "You still haven't said it, Mistress," he reminded her after a long moment, suddenly ceasing to be so serious and grinning at her.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "I need you, Diaval," she said seriously, sitting back on her heels and meeting his gaze steadily. He quirked an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes but dutifully continued: "And I can't do without you."

Diaval pretended the think about it for a moment, "Then I guess I should stay where I'm needed," he replied, grinning up at her as she got to her feet.

"Vain bird," Maleficent grumbled, fighting off a smile as she held out a hand to help him to stand.

Her heart fluttered as he stood up in a single motion and smiled down at her, still holding her hand. "Arrogant fairy," he countered with a newfound boldness and she could almost have sworn that he winked at her.

She blinked in surprise and he turned away, dropping her hand, as Aurora came seemingly out of nowhere to tackle him with a hug almost as fierce as the one she'd given Maleficent.

Maleficent watched the pair in silence and reflected that, whilst Aurora had brought light back into her life, her heart had _truly_ started to mend the day she turned a raven into a man.


	2. You Must Love Me

…  
_Why are you at my side?  
How can I be any use to you now?  
Give me a chance and I'll let you see how  
Nothing has changed_

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away_

_You must love me_  
_You must love me_  
-"You Must Love Me," Andrew Lloyd Webber  
…

_Lavender's blue (dilly, dilly)  
Lavender's green (dilly, dilly)  
When I am king (dilly, dilly)  
You shall be queen _

Diaval lay on his back in human form, absently humming the human lullaby he'd pick up whilst watching over Aurora. However, as usual, he was thinking about someone completely different to the young Princess.

_Lavender's blue (dilly, dilly)  
Lavender's green (dilly, dilly)  
If you love me (dilly, dilly)  
I will love you_

He abruptly stopped humming as he realised his thoughts had started to stray down dangerous paths.

Again.

As much as he appreciated the ability to daydream that his human form gave him, it could be downright dangerous at times. Not to mention all of those pesky human emotions.

Emotions that could be hard to control even in his bird form, especially when his mistress – when _Maleficent_, he corrected himself – stroked him.

Aurora also had the tendency to pat him when he was a bird, but it was different with Maleficent. At least, it _felt_ different and there had even been a couple of times when he could almost have sworn she was going to kiss the top of his head.

He lived for those moments.

"_I need you, Diaval."_

Ironically, he had been the first one to utter those words but she hadn't denied them. In fact, she'd repeated them later on and had even let him remain with her, as a dear friend this time rather than a devoted servant.

Unfortunately, he'd found himself wanting more and was terrified of what that more might be.

He pushed his tumultuous thoughts aside as Maleficent came soaring into view, revelling in her newly restored wings.

He grinned, she was glorious.

She executed a particularly intricate manoeuvre before coming down to land a few feet away from him.

"Was that display for my benefit?" he teased, sitting up as she came to join him. "I think you kept me in this form today to avoid competition," he added with a smirk.

Maleficent shook her head, "Vain bird," she murmured as she came to sit next to him.

Diaval swallowed another grin, he'd learnt long ago that it paid to listen to what Maleficent _didn't_ say as much as what she did.

And she hadn't denied showing off.

That gave him the courage to wheedle her further, "Perhaps if you turned me into something more imposing than a raven we could have a more equal contest of our abilities," he suggested.

Maleficent suppressed an amused smile, "I'm not turning you into a dragon again."

Diaval leaned back on his elbows, "That's a shame, I rather liked being a dragon."

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "All that _power_," he explained with a grin, _and a greater ability to protect you_, he added silently to himself.

Maleficent merely rolled her eyes and looked away, "It didn't stop you from being hurt," she reminded him.

Diaval shrugged a shoulder, "I can hold my own," he replied easily, "besides, that was different, you were in danger."

She glanced at him sideways, "I hope you don't think I'm ungrateful," she said after a moment.

Diaval's brow creased in confusion, "Never," he assured her. "Besides, my continued presence by your side would be penance enough if I did," he teased, lying back down with his hands behind his head.

Maleficent pursed her lips and stared off into the distance for a long moment, "I wish you wouldn't do that," she said finally.

Diaval looked up at her, "Do what?"

Maleficent took a moment to compose her thoughts, she hadn't intended to have this conversation.

Not to today, maybe not ever.

"Belittle your importance to me," she explained, deciding to take the risk and meeting his gaze. "You are not – nor have you ever been – a penance, Diaval," she paused as he sat up. "I don't think that even Aurora could have changed my outlook had you not already begun to weaken my defences," she admitted quietly, dropping his gaze.

"You saved me from myself long before I even realised that I needed saving," she continued as he remained silent, "and you are the only one to stay by my side, even when I was at my worst." She paused, "Well, I suppose you had no choice, but you never complained, aside from the dog incident, but-"

Her ramble was cut off as Diaval surprised them both by kissing her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Diaval apologised in a rush as they broke apart, avoiding her eyes, "I, uh, it just seemed like the right thing to do…" he finished lamely, running a hand through his hair self-consciously.

Maleficent watched him squirm with an amused smile, "Diaval," she said quietly and he looked up at her, "I could have pushed you away."

He stared at her for a moment, "But you didn't," he said finally, watching her warily as he processed this.

"I didn't," she confirmed, with a small smile.

Her smile broadened as she watched realisation dawn on his face, "You didn't," he repeated with a smile.

"No," she said with a laugh as he continued to stare at her with a mixture of shock and awe.

He sobered, "Maleficent, I-"

"I know," she interrupted him in a low tone, sobering in turn.

He blinked, "You do?"

"Yes."

He looked away, "I see, well, could you…?" he trailed off.

"I do," she said firmly.

He looked up at her in shock, "You do?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Well, then-"

"Diaval," she cut him off sharply, "just kiss me," she ordered, her voice and expression softening.

Diaval grinned, "Yes, Mistress," he teased as he leaned in.

As their lips met Diaval reflected that perhaps something more wouldn't be quite as terrifying as he thought it would be.

...

**A/N: Yep, this was going to be a one-shot, but that just wasn't going to happen in the end - as you can see I've also seen _Cinderella_ and remembered how much I like "Lavender's Blue." Also, there's no explicit declaration as I'm not convinced they'd come out and say it completely (at least, not _yet_).**


End file.
